


Dream

by KisVani



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник и Джульетта переехали в новый дом и обнаружили старых знакомых...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Кошка сидела на диване и умывалась. Все, как обычно, за исключением того, что у них нет кошки.  
— Джульетта, – осторожно спросил Ник, – ты взяла работу на дом?  
— Что? – она выглянула из кухни.  
— Кошка. Не подумай, что я против или еще что-то...   
Джульетта рассмеялась.  
— Нет, это Мэджик, кошка наших соседей, наверное заскочила, когда я выкидывала мусор.  
— У Ренардов есть кошка? – спросил Ник. – Я не знал.  
— Она редко гуляет и, по-моему, не сильно любит бывать в одной комнате с Шоном.  
— А-а-а... ну, тогда понятно, чего я ее не видел.  
Ник посмотрел на неожиданную гостью, кошка спрыгнула на пол и важно прошествовала к садовой двери, делая вид, что это не ее собираются выгнать, а она сама хочет уйти.  
— Вот наглющая! – восхитился Ник, но открыл дверь, выпустив ее.  
— Кошки они такие, – ответила из кухни Джульетта. – Ты завтракать идешь?  
— Да, уже.  
Они переехали сюда спустя полгода после свадьбы. Слишком много в старом доме было неприятных воспоминаний. Смерть тети Мэри, нападения и остальное никак не добавляло уюта. И Ник нисколько не жалел ни об этом, ни о том, что он ушел из полиции. Конечно, это не меняло того, что он был Гриммом, но так, по крайней мере, ему не приходилось бояться еще и из-за преступников-людей.  
Тем больше было его удивление, когда по соседству он обнаружил своего бывшего капитана.  
— Я думал, – сказал он, сидя в его гостиной впервые, – что вы живет в квартире. В смысле, в городе.  
Они с Джульеттой решили познакомиться с соседями и были несколько удивлены, встретив знакомого человека. Шон не успел ответить, потому что вошла Адалинда, на подносе она несла чайник, четыре чашки и вазочку печенья.  
— Наверняка, – сказала она, – ты не знал и того, что женат.  
— Ну... – протянул Ник, говорить правду, что полагал начальника "женатым на работе" было не с руки, но и откровенно врать не хотелось. – Я подозревал, что капитан слишком видный мужчина, чтобы быть в одиночестве.  
Адалинда хмыкнула и поставила поднос на кофейный столик, а потом изящно опустилась на диван рядом с мужем.  
— Нет, Шон, какая формулировка! – сказала она, – Чувство, будто он мой коллега-юрист, а не просто детектив.  
— Бывший детектив, – поправил Ник. – Сейчас я скромный агент по недвижимости.  
Он чувствовал себя не очень уютно, когда говорил о работе с бывшим начальником, который не слишком хотел его отпускать, но, кажется, Ренард не был против. В домашней обстановке он выглядел более... спокойным, что ли. Расслабленным. Может, отсутствие галстука играло свою роль, а, может, и что-то другое.  
— Не советую, – сказал он насмешливо, когда Джульетта потянулась к печенью, – после этого мало кто выживал.  
— Прекрати! – Адалинда нахмурилась. – Не обращайте внимания, у него странный юмор.  
Они очень мило поболтали в тот раз, и в дальнейшем Ник почти был готов сказать, что дружили семьями. По крайней мере, общались чаще и лучше, чем с соседями на старом месте.  
Он завтракал яичницей и думал, как же ему повезло.

***

— Просыпайся, – мягко сказала Джульетта. – Уже утро.  
— Что?  
— Ник? Твой будильник звонил, я решила, что должна тебя разбудить.  
Он сел и непонимающе посмотрел на Джульетту. Не сразу Нику удалось понять, что происходит вокруг: он на диване, а его жена... нет, все же не жена, сидит на корточках рядом. Понимание реальности вернулось и он заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Ты правильно сделала, спасибо.  
Джульетта поднялась.   
— Это хорошо, а то ты так на меня смотрел... плохой сон?  
— Неожиданный, – ответил Ник. – Просто неожиданный.


End file.
